Truth Or Dare
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after the anime. After Quartzmon's defeat, Nene resumes her career as an idol, but then a new enemy, Lady Shademon appears and abducted Nene for a supposed revenge, but is saved by other female Chosen, and as a reward, invited them to a retreat, where Tagiru joins in and they play a card game of "Truth Or Dare" where Tagiru gets more than just a card game...
1. Lady Shademon

**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventure**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another Digimon Xros war fanfic, and once again Tagiru Akashi stars in this new fic but this time Nene Amano will play Tagiru's leading lady. As seen in the anime, Tagiru is hinted to develop a crush on Nene, and since there are very few Tagiru x Nene fics, I decided to try it out and see if this fic I made would be well-received or not.

This opening chapter, I'll be introducing a new character based on the manga, and will be the antagonist that has ties to Nene's past, and in the next chapters will show you why the name of the title, and how the two lead characters of this fic would get together romantically…

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Lady Shademon **_

_**Hong Kong, two weeks after Quartzmon's defeat...**_

The scene shows that a concert is ongoing, and you can see that a lot of fans are assembled at an open park with some metal barricade placed on front to keep the crowd in check, and at the first row of the crowd are three teenage boys watching, awaiting for the "main attraction" to appear on stage. The boys who stood in the front row turn out to be **Taiki Kudo**, **Yuu Amano** and **Tagiru Akashi**, and Tagiru himself appeared excited as he is awaiting for someone, and Yuu sighed as he wondered why he allowed himself to bring Tagiru along though Taiki told Yuu that it is okay to bring him alone as the younger teen is looking forward to the concert.

"Nene! I'm looking forward to your performance!"

"Geez...why did I agree to have him tag along...?"

"Come one, Yuu...it's okay..."

"Not for me, Taiki..."

"Believe me...it's fine..."

"I doubt it...especially if..."

"...Tagiru courts Nene? It's up to her if she agree to go out with Tagiru..."

"..."

"Trust me...it'll be okay..."

After several minutes, the performing band bowed and retreated towards the backstage, and then "main star" emerged, and the crowd went wild, including Tagiru, as the performer who appeared turn out to be none other than **Nene Amano**, and she is blooming as ever, and at the same time showed her sexiness which Tagiru became more and more attracted to her, and upon seeing this Yuu realized that Tagiru clearly has a crush on her and is worried that Tagiru might confess his feelings towards Nene and the younger Amano sibling is worried that if that ever happen, Tagiru would end up becoming his "future brother-in-law".

By then, Nene waved to the crowd and the audience responded to her call.

"Hello, everyone!"

"Nene!"

"Yay! Nene!"

"She's beautiful!"

"Welcome and thank you for coming!"

"Yay!"

"Wahoo!"

"You go, girl!"

After that, Nene began the performance as she started to sing her songs, much to the crowd's joy and Tagiru looks on he is admiring and developing fee;lings for her. And there Nene began singing one of her songs.

_Yeah, stand up boys!_  
_Hora, mae wo muite_  
_Kimi wo tsutsumu EERU ga michibiku ashita he ikou_  
_Yeah, stand up girls!_  
_RIARU wo koeta saki_  
_Atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo_

_Ima made no hibi ja irarenai_  
_FURU SUPIIDO de_  
_Takai kabe mo_  
_Uchinuite ikou_  
_Stand up for your dream!_

_Donna koto demo_  
_Muchuu ni natte_  
_Tsukisusumeba kirihirakeru nda_  
_Sagashi motometa kotae ga_  
_Donna tookute mo_  
_Stand up for your dream!_  
_Tatoe omoi ga_  
_Yowasa misete mo_  
_Chikaku de kikoeru kimi no koe ga_  
_Chikara to yuuki wo kureru_  
_Dokomademo hashitte yukeru yo ne_

As the crowd applauded thanked the audiences and then stated that he is thankful to them for their support, and by then she began to sing her next song, and as the music became apparent, the audience went wild and cheered on as Nene began singing again.

_(Who can make it?)_

_Yume wo oikakete itai desu  
Dakedo hontou wa tsurain desu  
Sore nara ashi wo tomete  
Yasunjaeba iin ja nai?_

_Te ni ireru mono wa hitotsu  
Sonna ashita ga chikazuku  
Konkyo nante nai kedo  
Kesshite akiramenaide_

_(I say!)_

_Daitan ni ikimashou!  
Mayowanaide Boys &amp; Girls  
(You say!)  
Ganbatte ikimashou!  
Negai wa todoku yo Hearts &amp; Soul_

_Kiai soutou ireta tte  
Kanawanai toki mo atte  
Tatoe mawarimichi demo  
Hitotsu no yume mezashite_

_(I say!)  
Shinjite ikimashou!  
Nakusanaide Boys &amp; Girls  
(You say!)  
Mae muite ikimashou!  
Nanika ga kawaru yo Heart &amp; Soul_

_Ima kinou to chigau jibun ga iru  
Yume ni chikazuiteru_

_(I say!) Oh ohoho ohoh  
(We say!) Oh ohoho ohoh_

_Taiyou ga egaita aozora tte tooi ne  
Nagasu namida wa kitto yoru no sora ni kirameku_

_Tanoshinde ikimashou!  
Hikari ga sasu hou e_

_Daitan ni ikimashou!  
Mayowanaide Boys &amp; Girls  
(You say!)  
Ganbatte ikimashou!  
Kitto todoku Hearts &amp; Soul_

_(I say!)  
Shinjite ikimashou!  
Nakusanaide Boys &amp; Girls  
(You say!)  
Mae muite ikimashou!  
Kitto ga kawaru Heart &amp; Soul_

_Boys &amp; Girls Heart &amp; Soul  
Daitan ni ikimashou  
Boys &amp; Girls Heart &amp; Soul  
Kagiri nai yume e hashire_

_ I can! You can! We can!  
I can! You can! We can!  
Heart &amp; Soul_

As the crowd applauded in approval, Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru are looking on, seeing that things are looking good, and Nene is having a great time even though they have just defeated Quartzmon a few months ago, and hoped that peace would last longer and hoped that a stray Digimon would come here to cause trouble and ruin the concert, however, someone is watching the concert from afar, and though seen only in silhouette, the scene zooms in closer and the watcher is slowly being revealed, and the watcher appeared to be that of **Shademon**, who appeared to have taken the form and appearance of Nene.

It is then revealed that Shademon, during the time when she X-load with Nene several months back, she absorbed some of her negative emotion and slowly gained her own free will and started to influence her in order to make Nene act deviously that would compel her to turn against her friends and make her the "villain" that would make Taiki and the others distrust her, but then upon learning that Yuu was being manipulated by Dark Knightmon, Nene started to rebel and this caused Shademon to be "expelled" from Nene, and Nene is now free and aided Xros heart in defeating the generals.

As the concert is ongoing, the Shademon entity looked back at the events where Quartzmon is amassing power, and through there Shademon recalled the events where the Old Clock Store Owner explains that to defeat Quartzmon, one of the Digimon Hunters must prove him/herself stronger than all the others to obtain the Brave Snatcher, what remained of Bagramon, and infuse it with the powers of Taiki and the five Legendary Heroes from other time-space universes who saved their respective Digital Worlds. Before sending Tagiru, Ryouma and Noboru's teams, and a few other hunters to a separate dimension, the Old Clock Store Owner gives Akari and Zenjirou their own Xros Loaders so they and the reformed Xros Heart United Army can help keep Quartzmon at bay.

Finding themselves fighting an army of Myotismon clones which emerged from Quartzmon, Xros Heart forms Shoutmon DX, XrosUpBallistamon with Deputymon, XrosUpDorulumon with PawnChessmon, XrosUpTsuwamon with SuperStarmon and XrosUpMervamon with Beelzemon. The fight takes turn for the worse when some of the Myotismon digivolve into MaloMyotismon and a group of VenomMyotismon. Just when the children are about to be defeated, Masaru and his Agumon appear with Taichi and Agumon, Daisuke and Magnamon, Takuya, Takato and Guilmon.

From there, the two Agumons assume their Mega forms while Takato Biomerges with Guilmon to become Dukemon while Takuya becomes Aldamon. When Magnamon reverts to Veemon, reinforcements arrive as Yamato, Ken, Grani, and Takuya's team mates enable their leaders' Digimon to become Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Dukemon Crimson Mode, and Susanoomon.

After having ShineGreymon assume Burst Mode, Masaru supports ΩShoutmon in fighting some of the MaloMyotismon while Imperialdramon assumes his Fighter Mode to finish off the VenomMyotismon. Meanwhile, the other hunters step down from the dispute of who is the ultimate hunter with Tagiru and Ryouma fighting for the position.

After Ryouma emerges the victor, he successfully obtains the Brave Snatcher. However, just as the six heroes prepare to fight with Ryouma and Astamon to defeat Quartzmon, Ryouma suddenly knocks down Taiki and ΩShoutmon using the Brave Snatcher while revealing that he is actually allies with Quartzmon, whose true plan is mass genocide of humanity and making DigiQuartz the new human world.

Though it seemed Ryouma had betrayed the Hunters, Astamon reveals to Tagiru he is actually Quartzmon's Terminal and has been manipulating Ryouma the entire time. Once slide-evolving into his true form, Quartzmon reveals that he used Ryouma to obtain enough Digimon data to construct his main body before fusing into it and burrowing underground to digitize the Earth for asborbing. The Old Clock Store Owner has everyone gather around him to lend the power from their Xros Loaders, while having Clockmon temporaryily freeze time to halt Quartzmon's digitizing of all life on Earth long enough for Tagiru to obtain the Brave Snatcher.

Taiki then passes his goggles to Tagiru, asking him to hunt Quartzmon using the combined strength of himself and their predecessors. While the others are digitized, Tagiru and Arresterdramon proceed to hunt down Quartzmon with the latter assuming Superior Mode and Digi-Xrossing with the Brave Snatcher to break Quartzmon's core at the root. With Quartzmon reduced to a DigiEgg and everything restored, the DigiDestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and DATS agents return to their universes while the Xros Heart and Hunter Digimon return to their respective human and Digital worlds. However, a month later, Gumdramon returns to the real world and is reunited with Tagiru.

The Old Clock Store Owner appears in front of Taiki and Yuu, cryptically revealing himself as a resurrected Bagramon and that his reasons to helping them was amends for his role in Quartzmon's creation. He also reveals that some Digimon have remained in their world and tells them to be on their guard.

As the heroes continued with their lives, a new evil has resurfaced and a new form, and that enemy slowly assumed a corporal body that resembled a human teenage girl. It was then identified as "Lady Shademon", who is revealed to be a Digimon entity based on having absorbed some of Nene's negative energy and emotion, and a hatred for Nene herself, and seeing how Nene's role played in leading to Quartzmon's defeat, Lady Shademon decided to get even with her and follow her to see if she can find anything that she can exploit to her advantage.

As Nene's concert is about to end after two hours, Lady Shademon decided to formulate a plan to lure her in to the open after seeing Taiki and the others are among the spectators and smirked as she finally came up with something to traumatize her for the long term.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter of this new arc, and I apologize if this is quite short compared to the other fics, but rest assured that the next chapters will be longer once they are uploaded and ready for reading.

Looks like things are not looking good for Nene as she gains a new enemy in the form of a pseudo-doppelganger based on Shademon, and the new villain is intent on making Nene's life hell and she seemed to have cooked up a scheme that'll make her traumatize and make her submit. How will this affect Nene and will Tagiru and the others would find out about this new threat?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Lady Shademon makes her move and kidnaps Nene, subjecting her to some humiliating tortures and managed to hid herself from the others, but someone is bound to save her...


	2. Abduction

**Truth or Dare**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Many thanks for reviewing this fic, even though it was only a handful, yet this is enough for me to bring in the next chapter, which will begin the confrontation between Nene and Lady Shademon, in which the villainess will make Nene get traumatized in order for her to go in to despair.

This is where Tagiru comes in…

* * *

**_Ch. 2: Rachi _**

**Hong Kong**.

The scene shows that a concert is ongoing, and you can see that a lot of fans are assembled at an open park with some metal barricade placed on front to keep the crowd in check, and at the first row of the crowd are three teenage boys watching, enjoying the "main attraction" in which Nene is currently performing on stage. The boys who stood in the front row turn out to be **Taiki Kudo**, **Yuu Amano** and **Tagiru Akashi**, and Tagiru himself appeared excited as he is awaiting for someone, and Yuu sighed as he wondered why he allowed himself to bring Tagiru along though Taiki told Yuu that it is okay to bring him alone as the younger teen is looking forward to the concert.

"Oh yeah...Nene!"

"Pipe down, Tagiru!"

"Easy, Yuu..."

"Nene! Nene! Nene! Nene!"

"He really is an idiot..."

"Now, now, Yuu..."

"How can you be so calm about this, Taiki?"

"Just relax and enjoy the show, Yuu...it's better after a well-fought battle against Quartzmon..."

As the concert is nearing its final minutes, the crowd roared in applause as Nene is singing her final song, and none of the audience are aware that Lady Shademon is watching and her eyes are focused on Nene as she glanced at her from head to toe, slowly admiring her beauty and figure, and there a malevolent idea formed in her head as she came up with a way to give her some "mental torture" and began to put her plot in action.

By then the final act of the concert is completed and Nene thanked her fans for their attendance and appreciating her song number, which they roared in applause, and are chanting her name as she leaves the stage, with Taiki and Yuu smiling seeing that her concert is a success, and there Yuu led Taiki and Tagiru towards the backstage area so they can meet with Nene, which Tagiru is looking forward to meet with her again.

**-x-**

At the backstage area, Nene is meeting with the three boys, though Yuu is surprised that Tagiru managed to brought a bouquet of roses and gave them to her, while Taiki smiled seeing that Tagiru is showing signs of being interested in her though Yuu asked his friend if this is okay, which Taiki replied that it is okay and it is normal for things like this to happen, though Yuu is still worried over his elder sister being possibly courted by Tagiru.

"What the...? How did Tagiru managed to buy those bouquet of roses?"

"Looks like He's serious in pursuing her..."

"Taiki! Are you allowing this to happen?"

"I don't see why not..."

"But...but..."

"Relax...Nene's at the age where she would entertain suitors...it's normal..."

"But Tagiru...he's...he's..."

"It's okay...Tagiru's a reliable friend...and it's up to Nene whether she accepted his confession or not..."

Nene and Tagiru chatted and they seemed to be enjoying each others' company, though Taiki and Yuu interjected themselves as well and the four teens chatted more until her manager tells them that it is time for her to go to her condominium, in which the three boys accompanied her there and within 30 minutes they arrived where they spent the time hanging out together until it is night time and the three boys decided to head for a hostel to spend the night and meet with Nene again tomorrow, and the three boys bid her goodnight while Nene smiled at Tagiru, slowly becoming fond of him.

As the three boys left the condominium, Nene went to the bathroom and took a shower, in which she stared at the mirror to admire her body before taking a shower, and after several minutes she wrapped her body in a towel and is about to leave the bathroom when she heard a rather familiar voice, which she slowly became aware that she is facing someone, and there Lady Shademon appeared and Nene became apprehensive as her X-Loader is outside, on her bed, and the enemy is right in front of the bathroom door.

"Hello, dear..."

"You...! It can't be...!"

"Surprised to see me?"

"What do you want?!"

"Inviting you...I thought we should have a little chat...in private, that is..."

"I refuse!"

"Too bad...the invitation can't be revoked..."

"Blast!"

As Nene thinks of a way to get passed her opponent, she is taken by surprise a she is slowly "sinking" on the floor, only to realize that she is being taken to the Digi-Quartz and tried to fight her way out, struggling but everything she did was in vain and she was soon taken away, leaving only her towel that fell from her hair when she tried struggling. And because the incident happened inside the bathroom, her screaming for help did not escape the bathroom, and thus no one outside her condominium unit heard her cries for help.

**-x-**

A block away from the condominium, Taiki stopped when Yuu stopped all of the sudden as he realized that he forgot to give something to Nene and is contemplating in going back just to give it to her yet he is having second thoughts as he did not want to bug her but Tagiru suggested that he will give it to her, which Yuu became suspicious as to why he would volunteer, suspecting that he just want to "score some points" for Nene, which Tagiru sheepishly replied in a rather failed rebuttal.

"Why not let me do the delivery..."

"You?"

"Yup!"

"Wait a minute...unless you want to "earn some points" from my sister, are you?"

"E-heh-heh-heh..."

"Tagiru...!"

"It's okay, Yuu...Tagiru will just give the item to her..."

"You're not taking his side again, are you, Taiki?"

Yuu is considering not letting Tagiru go to the condominium, but Taiki smiled and played the "peacemaker" to keep his two friends from bickering and persuaded Yuu to let Tagiru deliver the item to Nene as he sees nothing wrong, and Yuu sighed in defeat as he instructed his fellow schoolmate on what to give her and an overjoyed Tagiru hopped around as he leaves the scene and heads toward the condominium to deliver the item to Nene, and hoped that he would get to chat with her even more.

Yuu sighed and asked Taiki why he would allow this knowing that Tagiru would want to chat with Nene though Taiki assured that it is okay as this would give Nene something to think of, as she is now at the age where she can entertain suitors, and seeing Tagiru as a potential suitor, he slowly sees something good is about to happen until a limousine passes by and there the two boys saw that it was Nene's talent manager, who arrived to see Nene, and things became tense when told that Nene has not answering her cellphone for the last 10 minutes, and both Taiki and Yuu glanced at each other, slowly sensing that something is wrong, and Taiki began talking to the talent manager to try and get some clues.

"You've been calling her for the last several minutes?"

"Yes...she hasn't answered her cellphone..."

"How about the telephone?"

"I tried that too...but no answer..."

"Maybe she's at the bathroom..."

"But just called her a minute ago...there's still no answer...!"

"Alright...give us a ride...we're heading for her condo unit!"

"Okay, hop on!"

The two boys then boarded the limousine and they, along with Nene's talent manager, head for the condominium to get to Nene, hoping that nothing untoward has happen, which ironically, has, as Nene was already being taken by Lady Shademon.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter of this new arc, and I apologize if this is quite short compared to the other fics, but rest assured that the next chapters will be longer once they are uploaded and ready for reading.

Looks like things are not looking good for Nene as she is caught by surprise and taken away before she had the chance to get her X-Loader, and as she is taken away, no one knows of her situation until luck stuck and both Taiki and Yuu slowly suspect that their friend is in danger and heads back to the condo unit to see if Nene is okay.

Moreover, Tagiru has already went ahead and will no doubt figure out what has happened to her, but how will he save her as he has no clue on where she is taken?

With these situation happening, how will this affect Nene and will Tagiru and the others would find out about this new threat?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Lady Shademon makes her move and starts to take her revenge on Nene, subjecting her to some humiliating tortures and managed to hid herself from the others, but someone is bound to save her...


	3. Torture

**Truth or Dare**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Many thanks for reviewing this fic, even though it was only a handful, yet this is enough for me to bring in the next chapter, which will begin the next confrontation between Nene and Lady Shademon, in which the villainess will make Nene get traumatized in order for her to go in to despair.

This is where Tagiru comes in, where he will find out that something has happened to Nene and follows the rail, which will also lead to a confrontation with the villainess…

* * *

**_Ch. 3: Gōmon  
_**

The scene shows that Tagiru had arrived at the condo unit outside just a few minutes after Lady Shademon took Nene with her, and by then he began pressing the doorbell, which he got no response, and after waiting for a few minutes he pressed the doorbell again but he got no response. he is considering leaving thinking that Nene went asleep but when he checked his watch it was still a bit too early, and sensing that he had a bad feeling, he brought out his X-Loader and aimed it at the door's keyhole, and activated it, where at the inside of the unit shows that Sagomon was sent in and once he materialized, he opened the door, and Tagiru got in, where he saw that the room appeared normal and no sign of entry is shown, and there he looked around and saw Nene's X-Loader is on the bed.

"Nene's X-Loader! I wonder...Sagomon!"

Tagiru then directed Sagomon to knock on the bathroom door and see if Nene is inside, which the Digimon nodded and did as instructed, but got no reply and there Tagiru had Sagomon pick on the doorknob's lock and managed to open it and there they discovered that no one is inside, but noticed the towel on the floor and some shampoo bottles were scattered, which led the teen boy to figure out what happened. He then gave Sagomon some instructions before setting out.

"Sagomon..."

"Yes...?"

"I'm going to the Digital world...you stay here..."

"You're going there on your own?"

"That's right...you wait here until Taiki comes...then tell them what happened here..."

"Can you managed?"

"I can!"

"Very well..."

Nodding, Sagomon stood guard and is awaiting Taiki and Yuu arrival as Tagiru activated his X-Loader and heads for the Digi-Quartz to find Nene and hoped that nothing bad happens to her, while at the same time wondered who and why would someone took Nene away like that and who would want with her.

**-x-**

At the Digimon World, Lady Shademon and Nene emerged from the Digi-Quartz and there Nene realized that she was taken here, and without her X-Loader, she realizes that she is in grave danger, and is about to brace herself to make a run for it when Lady Shademon spoke, assuring that she has no intention of harming her and claimed that she only wanted to talk, which caught Nene off-guard as she unintentionally took the bait.

"Damn! I'm in trouble..."

"No need to get freaked out, my dear..."

"Huh?"

"I will not harm you..."

"What?"

"I have no intention of hurting you...I just want a moment with you..."

"Are you...?"

"Yes..."

Nene didn't trust her nemesis' words as she remained on the defensive, looking around her to see if she could find some leverage to escape her and find a way to call for help, but then Lady Shademon snapped her fingers and several "hands" appeared, and there Nene realized that she has been caught, and there Lady Shademon made it known that she would get to "torture and humiliate" the teen before considering the thought of disposing her, as she began to remove the towel from her, leaving Nene naked, and the "hands" began to take her to a makeshift bed and lay her there, holding her wrists and ankles apart, spreading them.

"Hey! What are you...?"

"My, my..what an attractive form you have..."

"What are you intending to do?"

"Relax...I said I won't kill you...but I do want to humiliate you..."

"Let me go!"

"Not yet...I want to see what your body can do..."

"I swear...if you...!"

"Relax...the fun is about to start, my dear...and I will make you feel..good..."

Lady Shademon giggled at seeing Nene looking helpless, and Nene struggles to break free, but then the first two "hands" began to caress her breast, its fingers sensually played with her nipples which within two minutes it hardened and her heart beats faster as pleasure starts to build up.

"N-no…don't…stop!"

"Ah…but the fun is about to start…and at least you won't feel pain…"

The second pair of "hands" went to Nene's thighs, sensually caressing her creamy thighs while a third right "hand" went between her legs, and its pointing finger began to rub her clitoris which Nene's hips involuntarily bucked and there another finger went inside her "entrance", slowly probing her and her hips raised a bit higher and a minute later a trail of "feminine fluid" slowly gushes out.

"A-ahh…stop…s-stop…ahh…"

"Hmm…so that's how a human is aroused…this makes it interesting…so I guess I'll torture you sensually and see what your human orgasm is like…"

As Nene bucked her hips involuntarily as arousal slowly enveloped her body, Lady Shademon is enjoying herself in tormenting and "torturing" her prisoner as her "summoned hands" kept on arousing the ex-female General, with one of its "fingers" repeatedly jabbing her "entrance" and Nene's hips involuntarily thrusts upward even though her face shows that she is trying to fight off the arousing sensations, and as the minutes passed, the "torture" continues and soon Nene's body seemingly receives the sensations and as her hips thrust upward, the "fingers" got off, and her "entrance" releases her "feminine fluids" which shows that she reached her orgasm.

"Feeling good, huh? Hope you liked it…"

"W-when I…get free…I-I'll…I-I'll…"

Smirking, Lady Shademon snaps her finger and the "hands" resume molesting the prisoner, its "fingers" resumed thrusting inside her "entrance" and again Nene is being aroused against her will. With the other "hands" holding her wrists and ankles, Nene couldn't get leverage and she remained laid on the makeshift bed, and all her body could do is thrust her hips upward and accept the arousing sensations.

Meanwhile, Lady Shademon snapped her fingers and three "hands" and a "tongue" appeared, and are taking their positions on the laying and restrained Nene, two of them began to caress her nipples and the third one working on her clitoris. Within minutes her hips involuntarily bucked upwards as arousal hits her and she tries hard not to show it, but then the "tongue" began to take position between her legs and began to explore her "entrance", which slowly added more stimulation on the teen beauty's body, specifically within her private part.

"Ahh...!"

"That's it...moan to your body's content...you're enjoying it..."

Lady Shademon smirked as she saw Nene reacting as her hips began to move up and down in response to the tongue's ministration and she snapped her fingers, where the tongue now began licking Nene's clitoris and the hand began to sensually jab two fingers inside her, exploring her further and she is forced to buck her hips upward as she became more aroused. Despite her efforts to ignore it, her body couldn't, as it shows that her feminine fluids are gushing out while her hips remained thrusting up as the tongue and finger are working on her "private part".

"Ahh...no, stop...ahh...! Please s-stop...aahhh!"

"Sorry...can't do that...you'll have to endure it if you want to stay alive...ha-ha-ha..."

The summoned "tongue and hands" continued to "torture" Nene as she is forced to thrust her hips as arousal kept surging on her body, while at the same time a pair "tongues" appeared after Lady Shademon summoned them and had it lap Nene's breast to arouse her even more, and the Digimon smirked at seeing Nene's face, trying to fight off the sensations yet her body stated otherwise, and another diabolical idea came to her head, as she somehow procured a vibrator and gave it to the of the "hands", and it went towards Nene, positioning between her legs and as the "tongue" leaves, and there the vibrator was gently placed on her entrance, and arouses Nene to a strong degree, causing the teen to buck her hips as a powerful sensation hit her.

"Aaaahh...!"

There Lady Shademon smirked at she is pleased to partially get to humiliate Nene until she is alerted that someone is coming, and there she leaves the scene to check out who is approaching. After a few meters, she saw Tagiru approaching and there she got another idea on how to humiliate Nene, and began making preparations to how to ensnare him, though she saw him holding his X-Loader so she'll have to make some steps in disarming him.

"Looks like I'm getting ideas on how to up the ante..."

**-x-**

Back at the condo unit, Taiki and Yuu arrived, and saw the unit appeared to be okay except that the door is opened and saw nothing out of the ordinary and Nene's manager thinks that Nene went out for a walk and leaves to find her, leaving the two teen boys behind, and there Sagomon showed up and told them of what took place here and that Tagiru went ahead to find her, which alarmed Yuu since he cared for his elder sister a lot.

"...and that's what happened..."

"Damn!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Calm down, Yuu!"

"But...!"

"Tagiru went ahead...he'll find her...Sagomon!"

"Yes?"

"Can you lead the way?"

"Very well..."

But before the trio would prepare to enter the Digi-Quartz, one of Lady Shademon's minions appeared and trapped the two boys in a net, dropping their X-Loaders and are out of reach as the minion began to engage Sagomon in battle, and there the two boys are slowly being swallowed inside the Digi-Quartz, and they tried to get their X-Loaders, to no avail.

"Damn!"

"We're being swallowed!"

"Yuu, try using your cutter and break out of this net!"

"I'm trying!"

"Sagomon's busy! We'll have to reach our X-Loaders ourselves!"

"I'm trying!"

"Hurry!"

"Darn it!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

It looks like things are not looking good for our heroes, with a reason.

Lady Shademon began "torturing" Nene out of sheer fun, and even though Nene is not enjoying it, her body does, and more will commence soon, as Lady Shademon has detected Tagiru's presence and it appears that she is going to have a lot of plans for our hero-hunter...

Taiki and Yuu are in trouble as they got caught and are about to be sent to the Digimon world...who would help them?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Lady Shademon makes her move as she captures Tagiru, and has some plans for hin just to humiliate Nene...


	4. Sensual Humiliation

**Truth or Dare**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Many thanks for reviewing this fic, even though it was only a handful, yet this is enough for me to bring in the next chapter, which will begin the next confrontation between Nene and Lady Shademon, in which the villainess will make Nene get traumatized in order for her to go in to despair.

This is where Tagiru comes in, where he will find out that something has happened to Nene and follows the rail, which will also lead to a confrontation with the villainess…

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Kan'nō-tekina Kutsujoku _**

Back at the condo unit, Taiki and Yuu arrived, and saw the unit appeared to be okay except that the door is opened and saw nothing out of the ordinary and Nene's manager thinks that Nene went out for a walk and leaves to find her, leaving the two teen boys behind, and there Sagomon showed up and told them of what took place here and that Tagiru went ahead to find her, which alarmed Yuu since he cared for his elder sister a lot.

"...and that's what happened..."

"Damn!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Calm down, Yuu!"

"But...!"

"Tagiru went ahead...he'll find her...Sagomon!"

"Yes?"

"Can you lead the way?"

"Very well..."

But before the trio would prepare to enter the Digi-Quartz, one of Lady Shademon's minions appeared and trapped the two boys in a net, dropping their X-Loaders and are out of reach as the minion began to engage Sagomon in battle, and there the two boys are slowly being swallowed inside the Digi-Quartz, and they tried to get their X-Loaders, to no avail.

"Damn!"

"We're being swallowed!"

"Yuu, try using your cutter and break out of this net!"

"I'm trying!"

"Sagomon's busy! We'll have to reach our X-Loaders ourselves!"

"I'm trying!"

"Hurry!"

"Darn it!"

Before the two boys are about to be swallowed, Sagomon managed to get past his opponent and went towards Taki and Yuu and threw the X-Loaders at them and he and the two boys entered the Digi-Quartz and soon the room was empty as Nene's manager came and is baffled at what happened to the two boys as he is sure that he left them here.

**-x-**

At the Dig-World, Tagiru is looking around and so far found nothing of help that would lead to Nene's position, and as he is about to contemplate in activating his X-Loader and bring out Gumdramon, a "hand" appeared and slapped the X-Loader away from Tagiru's reach, and as the teen is about to get to his device, several more "hands" appeared and held him tight on his wrists and ankles, immobilizing him and there Lady Shademon appeared and glances at the boy, rather impressed at how good-looking he is.

"Ah...so you've come to save Nene, eh?"

"Huh? A Digimon...but...why do you resemble Nene?"

"Never mind that...you looked cute...good-looking..."

"What are you...?"

"What if I pair you with Nene...?"

"Release her or I will...!"

"I will...but not before I have fun with her..."

"Damn you...!"

As Tagiru demanded that she release Nene, Lady Shademon assured that she will release her but not before she finishes having her fun with her…and him, which Tagiru is wondering what she has in store for him, and but then the female Digimon began to stare lewdly at him, and the teen is slowly guessing what she is planning to do, and tries to break free, with no success. With the "hands" holding him, Lady Shademon snapped her fingers and more "hands" materialized and there they obeyed her mental commands as they started to remove Tagiru's clothes until he is naked. There she glanced at him from head to toe and then at his shaved organ. Since she started spying at the human world through a visual portal, she became intrigued at how the human male organ works, and seeing how it, and the female sex organ "operate", she decided to use this as a way to humiliate the two.

"Looks like I got an idea…"

"Why do I feel that you're up to no good…"

"Because I'm not good…I'm bad…"

"Whatever…now let me and Nene go…"

"I will…but you want to see Nene' right? I'l take you to her right way…"

And as she brought Tagiru to where Nene is being held, the teen boy is surprised to see her stated as several "hands" continue to molest her and he looked away to prevent himself from being aroused, but Lady Shademon gently caressed his cheek and told him that she knew that he has a crush on Nene and she is willing to make his "desire" come true, much to his surprise as he is guessing what she intends to do with her…and him.

"Now to start my humiliation to this boy just like what I did to that girl…"

And so the "hands" held Tagiru on his wrists and ankles with another one beginning to caress his penis, and Lady Shademon raised an eyebrow as Tagirua's organ started to get hard and there she glanced at Nene, who regained enough presence of mind, and saw what the female Digimon is doing, and the Digimon villainess grinned and winked at Nene, seeing that the upcoming "torture" is about to commence, and she saw this and realized what the female Digimon villainess is about to do next.

"Y-you…you wouldn't…!"

"I am, my dear…and since I get to see what "human sex" is like…I'd like to see it up close…and LIVE!"

With a snap of a finger, the "hands" began to bring Tagiru towards Nene, and there they placed his hips beside her, with the other "hands" holding her head as Tagiru's erection rubbed her cheeks, then it slowly entered her mouth, slowly having her bob him. Nene realized that she might injure him if she resisted, and reluctantly lapped his arousal, feeling him throb inside her.

By then Tagiru is slowly getting aroused and attempts to free himself, but Lady Shademon then wagged her finger and gives him some instruction.

"Uh-uh-uh…I wouldn't do that if I were you, my boy…"

"You…what do you intend to do with us?"

"You give me a good show…and if I'm impressed…I'll consider letting you go unharmed…"

"You want me…ahh…to rape her?"

"Of course not…but I'd like to see you have "human sex" with her…"

"And if I refused?"

"Then I'll summon Digimons and they will do away with her…then you. You don't have your X-Loader…so what else can you do? You're in my mercy and unless you want to die…"

"Damn you…"

"If you want to save that girl…then let my "hands" control your body…I'm just borrowing it…and if I'm satisfied…then I'll set you free unharmed…fair trade, right?"

"You…you won't get away…with this…ahh…"

"See…you're "pee-pee" is getting anxious…and unless you want me to amputate it…better "do" her…"

Tagiru involuntarily moaned as his erection throbbed harder while Nene realized the situation they are in and reluctantly decided to pleasure him so as Lady Shademon would at least keep her word, but also knew that she won't keep her word but at least it will buy them time for Taiki and Yuu to arrive and save them. Right now this is all they can do and it did stall the enemies.

Left with no choice, Tagiru allowed the "hands" to control his hips as they continue to force Nene to lap his hard penis, while the rest began to caress Nene's "entrance", arousing her again.

Meanwhile, Lady Shademon is enjoying the show as her "hands" continued to control Tagiru's body, seeing that he continues to have Nene bob his erection and that teen beauty is aroused again as the "hands" continued to "finger" her "entrance" and now she is getting ready to bring in the "main event" after seeing that Tagiru's body is "ready", and so is Nene's.

"Now then…time for the main event…"

Clapping her hands, Ranamon commanded the "hands" to put Tagiru in place and is now standing between her legs, his erection pointing at her "entrance" and that she is ready to "accept" him. Then another hand went behind Tagiru's nape and pressed its thumb and three fingers there, doing a "pressure point" and seconds later Tagiru realizes that his body is being controlled yet the sensation are still there.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I figured that you might stall us…so to end this show…if you want to leave unharmed…I'll set the scene…now then…do her."

With the hand controlling his body, Tagiru moved over towards Nene, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. His hard penis pressed oh-so-close to her virgin entrance. His knees spread her legs and his hand parted her flower. He then positioned his hips so his erection was poised to enter her, and started to push himself into her.

Despite the fear she is feeling, her body accepted as the "hands" continued to caress her nipples and clitoris, and now that Tagiru's erection going in, all she can feel now is pain…and then pleasure.

She moaned, feeling the teen boy enter her, filling her.

"_Nene Amano is dead…_" she thought before her lover started to pull out causing her to shiver in pleasure. "_Long live..." _He pushed back into her._ "...Nene Akaishi…_"

Despite the situation he is in, his body reaction tells a different story. Tagiru could not believe how this felt. It was arousing than having Nene's mouth and tongue rubbing him back and fro. Nene's moist tightness threatened to cause him to orgasm when he pushed into her the first time, but he held on. He didn't want to orgasm until she had, so that both would bear the "sufferings" they receive at the hands of Lady Shademon, and he knew it'd take minutes of pleasuring her for that to happen. He pulled out and pushed back in.

As several minutes passed by, Nene was in a sea of turmoil. Despite that fact that this is torture, her body tells her that she was in pure bliss from what the Digimon's "hands" was doing to her, but was also uneasy, scared, and a little upset that he was doing this against his will.

She wanted her first time to be very romantic, and not as some means for him to appease Lady Shademon so that she would let them go.

Nene doubt this but hoped that they would hold on long enough for the others to arrive and save them. But all the negatives of these thoughts were leaving her thoughts with each of his thrusts. Part of her wondered how could something that felt this good could be bad.

Tagiru's penis thrust deeper and deeper into her, feeling his organ throbbing non-stop and he tried to fight off the sensations but his body wouldn't listen. His control was becoming painful to maintain, and now he was becoming overheated, due to THIS being his "first time".

Lady Shademon smiled slightly as the scene became enjoyable, but also dimly wondered how much will it take for the two to reach orgasm. Nene's body was beside herself; while feeling a LOT of pleasure, she could almost sense even greater pleasure just ahead. She felt like she was physically bracing a "door" knowing a "tsunami" was about to hit and the door would be so many toothpicks when it happened.

"_Darn it…my…body's about to…_"

"_Blast…I can't…hold on…my penis is about…to explode…!_"

Tagiru was grunting, his face grimaced like he just underwent a painful torture. In a very real sense, he was in agony trying to fight against the urge to let go and orgasm. He tried, but in a painful, almost apologetic, grunt he sent his "seed" into Nene's "entrance". He almost blacked out from the effort to hold on and the incredible pleasure he was feeling.

"Aahh…"

Likewise, Nene felt Tagiru go ridged over her while his erection throbbed and spasms inside her, filling her with his seed. The 'mental door' she was bracing was obliterated as her "feminine fluids" covered her boyfriend's penis in orgasmic fury.

"Aahh…"

The orgasmic feeling went on for three minutes but Tagiru remained inside her as his body is still under the Digimon's control but then his body moved and yet something bad is about to happen as Tagiru is forced to lean face-first against the table and he wondered what is going on. He managed to look behind him and saw one of the "hands" turning into a phallic object, and it resembled a human penis, and is approaching behind his rear.

"H-hey…what are you doing?"

"Well…I promised to let you go if I enjoy the show, right? Well I lied! Now I'm going to torture you right here and now!"

Then all of the sudden, the "object" thrusts onto Tagiru's rear, and he screamed out in pain much to Nene's horror, and she shouted to Lady Shademon to let him go, but she just laughed it off as she snapped her fingers and the other "hands" transformed into human penises, and one entered her "entrance" which aroused her again, but she wasn't enjoying this, as she had four orgasms and she wanted no more, but then the other "penis" went towards her mouth, forcing her to have a "mouth job", but then she got a painful jolt when a third "penis" entered her rear.

"MMMMPPPHH!"

"Yes…that's right…scream! Of course I can't let you have all the pleasure…I want to see you feel pain! Pain of humiliation after these years! Now I have my revenge!"

Tagiru screamed in anger and vowed that he'll get even with her yet Lady Shademon laughed it off while the two teens screamed in pain and anger.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

It looks like things are not looking good for our heroes, with a reason.

Lady Shademon began "torturing" Nene and Tagiru out of sheer fun, and even though the two teens had their "first time"...and while this is hapening...who would help them?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Help arrives, but wil they be able to save Tagiru and Nene... ?


End file.
